The Chosen Ones
by Merwholocked628
Summary: A long time ago the Moon God looked down on Earth and saw the people need saviors so he sent the Guardians. Time passed then they looked down again and saw the Guardians being overrun by the NightMare king. So they sent down souls of their own creation. The Healer, The Winter Spirit, The Archer, and The Beast Tamer. These four were to help protect the earth. THE BIG 4!
1. Hiccup meets Jack

**RISE OF THE BRAVE TANGLED DRAGONS! As promised. Story lines, this happened a year or two after Brave and How to Train Your Dragon, a few months after Tangled (But Rapunzel's hair was not cut.) And a long time before Rise of the Guardians, this kind of follows it's own little AU world from Jack's POV. I do not own Brave, Tangled, ROTG, or HTTYD.**

_A long time ago, in a world filled with darkness and fear, the Moon God decreed that mankind needed saviors, a few souls to rid the world of evil. They were known as the Guardians. Watching over the people of the Earth, they protected their wonders, and hopes, and dreams for many a century._

_But then the Gods and Goddesses peered into the future and saw their precious Guardians being over run by the NightMare King and his dark followers. So they created new souls to combat this threat._

_The Sun Goddess created The Healer, born of light and love, The Healer had the power to cure any injury be it old age or a common scrape. She would be a childlike soul, always seeing the wonder in the world, and always yearning to learn more about it._

_The Moon God worked together with one of the Forest Nymphs to create the Winter Spirit, sprung out of the joy of freshly fallen snow and the childlike giddiness that overcame even adults when they saw the stuff, the Winter Spirit would live on forever, bringing the fun and joys of winter to whom ever he touched, especially when they needed it most._

_The War God and the wisest Nature Spirits fashioned a girl with incredible archery skills and a fiery temper but with the compassion to help others and the ability to be playful and fun if the mood struck her._

_Lastly, the Forest Goddess fashioned a boy with the ability to befriend, even tame, the fiercest of beasts. He would be smart, with a level head and a good moral compass. Not to mention the biggest heart ever to walk the Earth._

_These would be the four that would band together and help the Guardians fight the oncoming war. These people, that were once the outcasts in their own towns would save the Earth. The gods placed all their faith in the abilities of these young individuals, and hoped they had made the right choice._

* * *

The first time Hiccup met Jack was on a flight with Toothless, his father Stoick the Vast chief of the tribe had declared a competition, and they were inviting their main trade partners to the festivities. Each town would show off their main talent (for Berk it would, of course, be dragon riding) and they would try to out do each other. The village had invited the kingdom of Corona and Edelman, and frankly Hiccup was a little nervous. His was a small village, not very clean or fancy, what if they didn't like his small town? What if they tried to attack the dragons? What if the dragons tried to attack them? He urged Toothless faster, as if the speed would send those thoughts racing from his mind.

"Come on Bud, you can do it." Hiccup called down to his dragon as they maneuvered through some rather sharp and deadly looking rocks. They were about to make the last turn when Toothless was distracted, sniffing the air and looking from side to side, they hit the stone before Hiccup could do anything causing, Toothless's leather tail wing to come off it's hinges and rip on the sharp point.

'Oh great.' Hiccup thought as they started plummeting through the air. He started to look around frantically for a place to land the falling dragon. The only place that looked suitable was the grassy plain on top of one of the cliff faces. One that was already frosting over, getting ready for the long, long, winter to come.

"Okay, Toothless. It's all right Bud. We're going to try to land over there okay?" He pointed towards the pain. Toothless nodded, desperately trying to stay up as long as he could.

To say they flew over to the plain would be the wrong choice of words. More of falling with style, thankfully they made it safely and skidded to a stop on the frosted grass.

"What was that?" Hiccup exclaimed looking at the dragon in mock exasperation. "You really are a useless reptile, you know that?"

Toothless gave his version of a weak chuckle as Hiccup ran over to check oh his tail.

"You lucky that ever since that Green Death incident dad always makes me bring a spare." Hiccup started rummaging through his pack for the extra tail.

Toothless on the other hand was busy sniffing the air again. His head whipped around for a minute before his eyes landed on seemingly nothing.

"What is it Buddy?" Hiccup followed his dragons gaze, he couldn't see anything and yet his dragon seemed fixed on the spot.

* * *

What it was was the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost. Jack loved Berk, always cold, in the winter almost always snowing. A perfect place for him. But he was having a bad day. He had those sometimes; they were the days where he couldn't figure out why he existed. Why was he made to be like this, unseen, unheard, and on these days unhappy? He sat in the grass letting it turn blue with frost though winter was not for a few weeks yet. Jack was tracing patterns in the ground with his staff when he saw the boy and his dragon.

The dragon was small, sleek and black. The boy on top of it seemed to be an expert rider. Jack dimly recognized them from his time in the village, the boy was one of the leaders of his tribe, the son of the chieftain, Jack thought. What was his name? Hiccup. That's right. Hiccup And the dragon was, Toothless. The teen watched them with some interest for a few minutes, amazed when Hiccup maneuvered Toothless through seemingly impossible turns. They were about to make their last one when the dragon seemed to look around, eyes landing on..Him.

No, that couldn't be right. Jack thought. But even from a distance he could feel the Nightfury's catlike gaze. Toothless had been distracted and slammed into the stone, ripping his fake tail. They were falling! Jack had half a mind to go in and sweep the boy to safety when he saw Hiccup regaining control. Jack watched as Hiccup turned the dragon towards the cliff he was sitting on.

'He's going to land.' The Winter Spirit realized. He watched the two shapes come closer and closer. 'On me.' He added dimly. Then the two things clicked,

'Oh gods! He's going to land on me!' Jack scrambled out of the way, narrowly missing being crushed by the disabled dragon.

The dragon skidded to a stop and seemed to have a conversation with his rider for a moment before fixing his gaze, again, on Jack.

"Hi Bud." Jack waved to the dragon, not quite believing the creature could see him, but might as well, it wouldn't hurt.

"What is it Buddy?" Hiccup questioned, as he looked at the spot Jack was standing, obviously he couldn't see anything.

Jack sighed. Of course he couldn't. The frost spread mirroring the spirits mood.

"Huh." Hiccup snorted, looking at the ground. "Looks like Jack Frost has come early this year, eh Toothless?"

If Toothless could talk Jack was sure he would've said 'Duh, and he's right in front of you!' But he was just happy that the boy knew who he was.

"Come on Toothless. Let's get back. The ships should be arriving soon." Hiccup tried to mount his dragon, but he threw him off.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried staring at the Nightfury. "What has gotten into you?"

Toothless was still staring at Jack who was starting to make it snow, not by choice, he was happy and sad at the same time and the weather was mirroring his emotions. Happy that at least a dragon could see him, but sad that even though the rider seemed to know who he was, didn't believe in him.

"Come on Bud, the weathers getting weird. I don't believe in Jack Frost but this is making me start to." Hiccup stared at the clouds; they seemed to be gathering in this spot. The rest of the island was sunny, cold, but clear.

"Don't believe in Jack Frost eh?" The Winter Spirit smiled his usual devious smile. A snowball formed in his hand, with perfect accuracy he threw it.

"What was that?" Hiccup exclaimed as the ball of wetness hit him in the back of the head. "Who threw that?" He looked around.

"Well, it couldn't have been your dragon kiddo." Jack leaned against the Nightfury, still chuckling.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Who said that?" He gasped still looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Wait!" Jack got up, peering at the boy intently "You can hear me?"

Hiccup turned around. His eyes widened even more.

"Hold on. Can you see me?" Jack held his breath for the answer.

The boy nodded slowly.

Jack ran his fingers through his snow-white hair. "Someone sees me! Oh gods, someone sees me! Yes!" He started jumping up and down, ice flying from his staff.

"Who are you?" Hiccup sized up the teen that only looked a few years older than himself.

"Jack Frost!" The teen grinned and held out an icy hand.

"Whoa, uh Hiccup." He took it, failing to say his full name for it was kind of a mouthful (Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third)

"Finally, you're the first person to ever see me before!" Jack was still jumping.

Hiccup cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Hiccup had to smile at how eagerly he said that. He could already tell he liked this Jack Frost.

"Listen, I have to go. But I would love it if you came with." He said. Hiccup would've felt guilty if he had left the poor guy alone after discovering that he was the only one who could see him.

Jack had calmed down a bit. "Sure." He sounded more like a cool (pun not intended) teenager now. "I've been meaning to come to Berk. I just thought you guys would like if I waited 'til after the celebrations."

"Toothless can carry two." He said gesturing to the dragon and hoping to the gods he wouldn't take it. It would've been weird if this boy had to sit so close to him. He didn't. Instead Jack grinned mischievously.

"Nah, I like to travel my own way. Wind!" He called. "Let's go for a ride!" Suddenly the wind picked up sweeping the Winter Spirit off his feet and shot him towards the main island.

* * *

Merida looked over the ships bow at the hazy island starting to form in the distance. Excitement bubbled up inside her; she had heard that Berk had tons of woman warriors. Maybe some could provide a challenge at archery, the skill that her kingdom had chosen to portray. And dragons! Maybe her Mother would let her ride one! Of course she'd have to if she was going to compete in the competition, which she was planning on. She couldn't wait to get to Berk.

* * *

Rapunzel held hands with Eugene as she looked out into the water, her blonde hair braided with flowers. The three redheaded sisters work. Berk looked exciting and she couldn't help but laugh at what her kingdom was representing. Fighting with frying pans! Maximus would beat all of them she was sure. Max had refused to be left behind. He had jumped into the boat and refused to move until the boat had set off.

"Your Highness." A guard came up to them. "We are a few minutes away from arriving in Berk."

Rapunzel couldn't wait. And neither could the three others. Somehow they all felt like they were drawn to island for a reason.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I think I'm going to add Frozen in later but only if that's a popular idea.**


	2. 5 People Join the 'I Can See Jack' Club

**Hey guys! I know there are not many of you yet but I really love this fic, I think I would continue writing it if no one but me was reading it. I realized when watching Brave that Merida's clan's name is Dun Borough I had not remembered that so I had made up a name, I'll start using Dun Borough and change it in the first chapter. So chapter 2! I don't own Brave, Tangled, RotG or HTTYD. Here we go!**

The ships pulled into the harbor just as Hiccup and his new found friend Jack were making their way up the rickety dock.

"So let me get this straight, you're the one who froze Astrid's hand to her shield?" Hiccup laughed quietly, trying to keep his voice down so it looked like he was just mumbling to himself not talking to a Winter Spirit who none but himself could see.

"Yep!" Jack answered just as quietly, winding his way through the people who were starting to gather. Hiccup had seen what happened when Jack had accidently 'bumped' into someone. It had always ended with the person passing right through him and Jack gasping as though he had just sprinted up Raven's Point.

"Oh she was not happy about that!" The dragon trainer said a bit too loudly roaring with laughter at the memory of Astrid trying desperately to shake the shield off her hand as they ended their session that morning.

"Who was not happy about what?" A tall, blonde, teenage Viking came up to Hiccup. "Were you laughing about me?" She pointed her axe accusingly at the boy, a teasing sparkle in her eye.

Hiccup shivered a bit as the air grew colder, Jack was freezing things left and right to keep himself entertained and perhaps give his new friend a way out of this 'death by Astrid' situation.

"The cold was reminding me of the time when Snoutlout froze onto his saddle." Hiccup said, quickly thinking of a more safe memory. Did Jack have something to do with that too? He never had time to ask for when he was about to turn as whisper the question to the teen the first boat docked at the harbor.

Stoick marched up to meet them.

"Queen Eleanor, King Fergus!" He greeted "Good to see you old friends!" Stoick clapped the red-haired king on the back. Then looking around he asked,

"Where are those wee little devils you're always going on about?"

Just then three small boys, triplets by the looks of them jumped over the side of the boat holding a beautifully crafted bow, giggling they took off into the crowd. King Fergus looked like he wanted to make a move to go after them but another child, this one looked to be the same age as Hiccup and Astrid, was faster. Her red mane flying behind her she only stopped running for a moment to whine to her mother,

"Mum! They took mae bow!" Then she took off again muttering curses under her breath.

"Merida!" The Queen stretched her arms out as if to stop the girl from leaving, but she was already long gone.

Jack was weighing the pros and cons of leaving and having some fun with Merida and the triplets when another ship pulled into the harbor.

The girl on this one hardly waited for the ship to dock before rushing off of it.

Rapunzel didn't know what to look at first, it was just so different from anything she was used too, unlike Merida, who had not paid any attention to the dragons around her, it was the first thing the blonde noticed.

"Eugene! Look, Eugene!" She turned back to talk to a man who was coming off the boat. "Dragons!"

Eugene grinned at her "I know Blondie!" He sounded just as excited as she was.

Toothless decided then and there to make an appearance, roaring playfully the Nightfury hopped down from one of the roofs he had been lounging on and started nuzzling Rapunzel, knocking her over and sending most of the flowers from her long braid to the ground.

Hiccup looked horrified "No Toothless! Bad dragon!" He rushed over to the visiting princess.

"I'm so sorry, he just gets a little excited." He offered her his hand. "Hiccup by the way.

"No that's fine." Rapunzel grinned, "I'm Rapunzel. I guess we both have odd names huh?"

Hiccup laughed. "Mine's not the worst believe it or not."

"Do you ride him?" Rapunzel turned her attention back on Toothless, examining his saddle.

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you think I could..?" She cast a longing look at Toothless but just then Astrid walked up.

"Hiccup! I thought you only allowed me to ride Toothless." She gave a few fake sniffles then wailed, "I thought I was special!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Rapunzel, meet Astrid our own personal Drama-queen."

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude." The princess said, ducking her head. She had grown up with her 'mother' always being serious around her and she couldn't tell when a person was making a joke. But fortunately Eugene could.

The ex-thief put an arm around her "Blondie, she was just kidding."

"Yep!" Astrid said "Sort of." In truth she was the only other person Hiccup let ride Toothless or to put it better, she was the only other person Toothless let ride Toothless.

"I'm Eugene." The man said holding an arm out in greeting, but pulled it back almost as quickly.

"Geez, is it always this cold?" Eugene asked hugging himself to keep from shivering.

In truth Jack had been standing near Eugene and he had put his arm through him when he went to introduce himself to Astrid and Hiccup.

Astrid was about to answer when they were interrupted by a Scottish accent.

"Boys! Would yea give ma back mae bow?" The princess Merida seemed to be screaming at the sky, But if you looked up you could see the three princes sitting on the back of a Gronkle eating most likely stolen cakes and waving the bow teasingly around.

"Oh of course, you tell 'em to give you back your weapon but do you mention the dragon?" Eleanor came up alongside her daughter. "Boys, get down from up there." She scolded her sons, but they didn't appear to be budging.

Jack smiled up at the triplets. To Hiccup he said;

"I'll get them." Then he flew up creating a burst of cold wind behind him.

He was surprised when he flew up to the triplets, planning to manipulate the winds to send them back to the ground, what he didn't expect is for one of their cakes to drop out of one of the boys hand (And land on Eugene's head which he didn't look to happy about, as he slouched down and crossed his arms letting the pink icing slowly crawl down his head, before Toothless ate it of course.) Jack didn't expect for one of the other triplets to drop Merida's bow, which she caught and considered firing an arrow at her brothers. And he most certainly didn't expect the usually mischievous but silent brothers to call out in unison,

"It's Jack Frost!"

Their mother laughed, as did their father and most of the villagers.

"Jack Frost! That's a hoot. 'As your big sister been telling you stories again lads?" Fergus said looking between his children.

"No Da, I 'aven't. I think dey might be serious." Merida looked at the boys skeptically, ever since the wisps when she was small she had been more open to the idea of fairy tales but…

The princes kept on pointing to Jack who seemed frozen in disbelief, four people who could see him! A whole four people!

Merida kept staring, but as Jack started to get more excited snow began to fall, one landed on the tip of the Scottish princesses nose and,

"Jack Frost?" She squinted in disbelief at the teenage boy with a weird staff like thing hovering in midair next to her brothers.

"But that's me!" Jack said almost to himself as he looked down at the Scottish Princess. "Five people? FIVE PEOPLE! Yes!" He started to laugh, he swooped up Merida's brothers whom, he realized, he still didn't know the name of. They giggled as he set them back down on the dragon and started to create patterns in the snow that fell around them. Merida giggled with them, then looked to her parents, they were smiling at what, to them, looked like three children, riding a dragon, playing in the snow. Perfectly normal.

"Come on kiddos let's get you down from here." Jack said creating one more snow image for the boys' entertainment, three kids stealing a cake from a palace kitchen.

Once they flew the dragon down to the grass, Merida immediately pulled Jack aside.

"Ya Real!" She looked on the verge of squealing. "I can't believe it.." She trailed off into this long, excited speech, with lots of hand motions.

Hiccup, Rapunzel and the others ran up to Merida. Hiccup looked excitedly between the Winter Spirit and the red-haired princess.

"Jack! She sees you!" Toothless roared in a tone that mirrored his rider's happiness.

"Jack? Hiccup who are you talking…" Astrid was cut off when something tall and blonde raced past her to hug seemingly empty air. Rapunzel had had dreams about a boy quite like this, a friend who used to calm her down after a particularly nasty argument with her 'Mother'. This boy had the same silver hair as Jack, the same stick thingy that Rapunzel didn't really know what to call, the same frosted blue tunic-but-not-really-a-tunic-more-of-a-shirt-but-not-exactly-that-either thing. This 'imaginary' boy had been her first friend, well except for Pascal, even if he had been just a dream back then.

Eugene and Astrid just stared as the three others started chatting excitedly with the air.

"Oookay." Eugene said after a moment "Rapunzel?" He pulled at his girlfriend's arm, "Maybe we should stop talking to the crazy people and go over here now." He tried to lead her away from the other royals only to find she wouldn't budge.

All the Vikings on the other hand had turned their backs on Hiccup and the others for they tended to ignore things they couldn't understand. They instead started talking about the tournament. Stoick, still eyeing his son and the other teens warily, made it to the front of the crowd. In a loud voice, though softer than his usual roar, for he was distracted by his son's sudden descent into madness he said

"By this time tomorrow the games will begin!" He hoped it would be loud enough for the three princes and princesses to hear but the didn't seem to care.

Jack was to busy counting the people who could see him "Six, that's six of them now!" making frost patterns every time he repeated that thought in his head.

Merida and Rapunzel were too busy firing questions at Jack, squealing every time he so much as twitched.

Hiccup and Toothless were laughing with their newfound friends, reveling in Jacks happiness to finally, finally be noticed.

Eugene and Astrid, though they were not the ones all the parents were worrying about were too confused to listen to the announcement. 'What had gotten into them? Was the snow toxic?'

Harris, Hubert, and Hamish weren't listening either, they were playing in the newly fallen powder that seemed to only be falling around them, constantly asking Jack for more snowballs, which he was more then happy to make.

None of them heard the announcement and none of them saw the black mare by the edge of the woods. This mare's coat glittered as if made of a type of sparkly sand; its eyes were golden and cheerless. It stood there watching those four people intently.

'The Chosen Ones had arrived.' It needed to warn its master.

And as quickly and quietly as it had came, it disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

**So they met each other yay! Also their parents now think they have mental health issues! I'll explain Rapunzel's dream later. Did you like Astrid? I didn't make her to OOC did I? See you soon guys!**


	3. Things Go According To Someones Plan

**Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is so late, I meant to get it up sooner but 'the gods hate me.' So lets see if anyone likes Puppeteer!Pitch! ONWARDS I do not own any of the Big 4! A shout out to one of my guest reviewers who pointed out Merida's clan is called DunBroch, thanks!**

In the shadiest corner of the cavern a dark figure sat hunched over a large board, similar to a chessboard but with more spaces. Each square had a different symbol on it, which would look like gibberish to onlookers but seemed to make sense to the man. His golden eyes flitting between spaces, he picked up one of the five carved pieces on the board, this one a young girl staring down at her palms as if frightened by what she saw there, tossing the piece between his hands he closed his eyes in thought.

'Where to move you?'

He only reopened his strange, golden, eyes when one of his faithful Nightmares burst through the entrance.

"What?" He snapped, the man's voice as sharp as daggers. The horse like shade whinnied and shook its mane. The dark man seemed to understand.

"Interesting, so they've finally met each other eh? Well that just won't do." Looking down at the piece he chuckled.

"Looks like you, my darling, have a job to do." The man waved his hand and a wave of black sand consumed the figure and then spread to the square in which she had resided. The bright green square turned white as if a sudden winter had come to it.

"I finally have a use for my lovely ice queen after all." Before setting the girl back on her square he whispered to it "The four are coming, and when they find you, they will kill you for you treachery, kill them first." And just for a moment the carving seemed to change, its features turned from a frightened gasp to a determined look and back again.

"Ha! What fun!" He hunched greedily over his board as if he could see everything that was going on in the world there. Actually, he could.

* * *

"Eugene! HELP" Rapunzel yelled desperately trying to hold on to Stormfly, whom Astrid had let her borrow to practice for the tournament.

"Don't worry Blondie I'll catch you!" The brunette called up to her from the ground.

"Come on Max!" He urged the horse who whinnied and sped up, matching speed with the Gnatterhead.

"Nothing to be afraid of Rapunzel!" Hiccup came along side the girl on Toothless, "Whoa Stormfly, easy girl." He spoke to the dragon, laying a hand on the animals side. Instantly the dragon slowed down.

"See!" He said lifting his hands off the beast "Easy pea-Ahhh!" His reassurances cut off in a scream as a gust of wind almost pushed him off Toothless.

"You guys are too slow!" Jack called rushing ahead, bringing flurries and the bite of winter with him.

"Well excuse mey ef I can't keep up wit a winter spirit!" Merida's annoyed voice called from behind, the ride had been fun yes but she would of enjoyed herself more if she had not slammed into every rock and tree in her path.

"Here." Jack laughed. "I'll help!"

He manipulated the winds around the Scottish princess to guide her away from obstacles. Once she had gone a ways without crashing into anything she wheeled around and asked;

"Do ya mind doing 'at in the arena?"

Jack shrugged. "Not at all. In fact," He looked around at his friends "I'll help all of you if you want."

"Except Hiccup, right?" Rapunzel asked. "Because he won't need it."

"I won't be in that paticular event." Hiccup said. "We decided it wasn't fair if the kingdom participated in their own event."

Merida pouted. "But archery!"

Everyone laughed at the expression on her face.

"Come one Mer!" **(Tiny A/N pronounced Mare) **"At least you get to teach me to shoot." Hiccup elbowed the girl.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Hiccup was terrible at archery, as they all expected but pretty good at frying pan fencing a horse. Rapunzel was actually not a bad shot, but couldn't stay on a dragon to save her life. Merida, though it took her awhile was pretty good at dragon riding.

Finally, it was time for the games. Well one of them. The would be spread out over a few weeks.

"Archers to yer marks!" Queen Eleanor called, keeping one hand on her daughters to keep her from scrambling for her bow.

They all took their places, Astrid had stepped in for Hiccup because in Hiccups own words 'Only the thunder bolt of Thor would force him out there.'

They all drew their bows and were about to fire when Jack gave a yell from the side lines, a yell of course that only Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and the triplets heard.

They all looked around wildly, for the reason behind Jack's cry when they saw them, three huge glittering beasts. But no one else seemed to notice them.

"Guys!" Jack yelled again "A little help!" He was weaving through the crowd blasting ice out of his staff at the inky horses.

"Right!" Hiccup yelled. "Come on Toothless!" The dragon nodded in assent and they shot up in the air to help their friend.

Merida glared at the fight going on above her head, " Em 'elpin!" She shouted to her parents. They looked between each other puzzled.

"Boys!" She yelled over at the princes "Get mae bow!" she ordered pointing at the sky. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish looked at the sky and each gave a curt nod to her. Getting Merida's bow out of the small hiding space that Merida's parents had put it in so she wouldn't be tempted to join the competition they threw it over to her before grabbing three small daggers off a nearby weapons table that the vikings always seemed to have set up and hoping on a dragon themselves.

Merida borrowed Stormfly with every intention to get her back to Astrid and was about to take off when Rapunzel lept on behind her.

"Let's go!" The blonde yelled to her friend.

This fight was much more interesting than the competition going on the ground and all the villagers and their royals watched as the six children fought seemingly nothing.

"NOW TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup ordered the dragon, Toothless let loose another fireball and blasted the creatures, but they reformed unscathed.

Jack created shields of ice around his friends, thick enough to survive the heat of dragons fire for a amount of time but clear enough where their vision was virtually the same.

Rapunzel lasso'd one of the creatures with her hair, tying it securely to Stormfly.

"Got it!" She yelled triumphantly as Merida proceeded to hold off one of them by letting loose arrow after arrow.

"Blondie?!" Eugene called from the ground "What did you get?"

"Don't you see it?" Rapunzel panted breathlessly "The giant black horse!? Virtually undefeatable, the one even Jack Frost isn't making any progress with?"

"J-jack Frost?" The ex-thief whispered "Really?" A childlike hope filled him, could it be.

"Yae Really!" The Scottish Princes called down irritably, even they were trying to slash at the Nightmares with no success. "Now 'elp us!"

And suddenly, to Eugene at least, the six of them weren't fighting empty air anymore. Three huge black horses reared and charged around them. And in the middle of the circle was a white haired teen throwing ice from his staff.

"HOLD ON EVERYONE!" Jack cried. "I'M GOING TO TRY SOMETHING."

With his last burst of energy he encased himself in crackling shards of blue ice, a wordless yell escaped his lips as he grasped his staff and directed the ice towards two of the horses. And for one moment it seemed to work, the beasts were destroyed, disintegrated into clouds of black sand. But they forgot about one.

The one tied to Stormfly took off like a cannon, running through the air like it was pulling a chariot not two terrified princesses on a dragon.

"Rapunzel, Merida!" The remaining two chosen shouted.

"Sis!" The triplets screamed.

Jack and Hiccup took off, following the rogue Nightmare. The boys tried to leave only to be stopped by Stoick who still had no idea what the hell was going on.

And somewhere in a dark cavern, the shadowy man smirked, everything was falling into place, the four chosen ones were on their way to his ice queen now.

So I decided to add Frozen. Sorry this is a bit shorter than the others. I also will add Merricup and probably Jelsa, no Jackunzel though sorry! Bye guys!


	4. That one 'Dream' Chapter

**Hey Guys, this is a half flash back chapter; I'm going to explain the dreams I mentioned a bit. So I think we've established by now that I don't own anything. So onwards (Probably going to be a shortish chapter but who knows.)**

Funny, she was rocketing hundreds of miles per hour on a dragon and she felt she had never been able to think clearer. Rapunzel was thinking about her dreams again, remembering the safe feeling they brought her but also remembering the less safe feeling parts she had buried deep in her mind.

_~Punzi's dream~_

_Most nightmares started off black, pitch black, but this one started off blindingly white. Wind whipped around her as she struggled up a steep incline, the ground felt cold and softer than usual, she could feel her toes sinking into the crunchy stuff she had no name for. As Rapunzel fought her way up the mountain she soon became aware of the fact she wasn't alone. Monsters swept around her, took the form of giant horses, or a bear with one dark eye and the other a pale blue, or most hauntingly her mother._

"_Get away!" She squeaked as she fell back on the cold ground. _

_All the creatures laughed, even her mother who reached out a hand as if to grab her. Rapunzel was cornered, and then all of a sudden a boy came charging forward. He had hair as white as the stuff on the ground, he wore a blue-tunic-but-not-really-more-of-a-shirt-but-not-exactly-that-either and leather leggings, his feet were bare but some how the cold stuff didn't bother him. He raised his stick-staff thing and the creatures fell back hissing as their black skin turned blue with frost._

"_You okay?" The boy turned to Rapunzel. She in turn only nodded. She knew this boy, she didn't know how but she did, the blonde searched for his name but came up with nothing._

"_Come on, let's go find the others." The boy held out a hand to help her up. She took it shaking. As soon as Rapunzel got to her feet she stumbled and fell onto him._

_He caught her. "Hey, you sure you ok?" This time she shook her head._

_The boy held her close, swaying slightly and humming. "It's okay Punzie. It's okay, lets get you back to Eugene."_

_Biting back tears she nodded once more. She did really want to get back to whoever this Eugene person. Upon seeing that she couldn't walk, the boy picked her up and started carrying her down the mountain._

_And then she would wake up, feeling safe and warm despite the horribleness of most of the dream, as if she had friends other then Pascal, as if someone did truly care for her._

Little did she know that they weren't dreams at all, they were visions of what was to come. And all the Chosen Ones suffered through them.

* * *

When the Nightmare finally slowed Merida and Rapunzel found themselves in the middle of a blizzard. The sea below them was completely frozen over and the town on the coast seemed to be in the exact same state.

"What is 'at?" Merida tried desperately to claw through her mane of hair to see clearer.

"What is what?" The blonde princess peered down below, not seeing anything but the blizzard.

"RAPUNZEL! MERIDA!" Several voices called from behind. There was a roar that mirrored their tone.

"JACK! HICCUP!" Merida called back.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel yelled.

Yes, Eugene had hopped on a dragon (much to Max's disappointment) soon after the boys had left and had caught up to them quickly.

"Blondie! Blondie are you all right?" The brunette raced out of the clouds towards the sound of Rapunzel's voice with Jack and Hiccup in close pursuit.

"Merida?" Hiccup ventured. "Are you all right?" He peered at the Scottish princess. Was his face warmer then normal? No that had to be because of exertion right?

"Fine." Was he blushing? Was she blushing?

Jack was the only one paying attention to the scene below. A figure was running on the frozen sea. He flew a bit lower and saw her closer,

She was almost as pale as Jack with white-blonde hair and big blue eyes. She seemed to be running for her life, freezing the sea as she went. But the funny thing was that Jack seemed to remember her from somewhere.

_~Jack's Dream~_

_ The wind whipped through his hair as he stared up at the glittering ice castle. It was truly beautiful but he didn't have time to enjoy it for right then the woman on the balcony yelled something and a giant snow monster rose from the depths of the drift. _

_The woman this time had been wearing an ice blue dress with her hair braided down to her waist. And the way she looked down at him. With fear and hatred. She silently egged the monster on eyes shining with excitement whenever it made contact with the winter spirit. Jack almost gave up, he almost let the monster finish him off and then he heard several screams in the distance._

"_HICCUP!" A Scottish voice screamed._

"_MERIDA!" Came the frantic reply._

"_EUGENE!" Rapunzel cried._

"_BLONDIE!" A male voice cut through the air._

_And from high up above, the look in the woman's eyes changed from fear and hatred to terror. But, strangely enough, not of him, of what would happen to him. Stretching out a hand she screeched,_

"_JACK!"_

* * *

Shaking his head to clear it of the memory Jack continued to look down at the woman curiously. Who was she?

Elsa was running. Not from what she did, from the shadows. The shadows of the four people that haunted her every waking moment of her life, the shadows that she knew would eventually kill her.

Not if she could help it. She thought determinedly.

And from high above the gods held their breath and crossed their fingers hoping that the girl could be cleansed of her hatred, because if she couldn't the NightMare king would surely win.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. The Frozen Town (pardon the pun)

**I'M NOT DEAD…(yet, I'm getting better.) –If you know what that's from I will love you forever. Okay I don't own anything from any of these movies. ONWARDS.**

It was agreed on that the first place they should check out was the frozen town on the coast. The Nightmare had run off somewhere.

"Probably tue report back tue who sent 'er" Merida had reasoned.

So they fought through the blizzard to the town, landing their dragons away from the square so they would not be seen.

Jack flew through the blizzard with ease, a half smile on his face as he enjoyed the wind whipping through his hair. The others struggled to keep up as he zipped around, blending into the background.

Soon they came to the Town Square where two red haired people were in the middle of a serious sounding discussion.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." A man said putting a hand on her arm.

"Elsa's not dangerous!" A girl, who must have been Anna, replied. "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right!" Determination crept into her tone and the four chosen ones were given the impression that this was a girl who would not give up.

Some one then brought a white horse that reminded Rapunzel and Eugene of Maximus, except that Max looked way more intelligent.

"Wait!" The man cried. "I'm coming with you!"

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Even through the blizzard Jack and the others could see her desperation.

"On my honor." The man replied dipping into a deep bow.

Anna looked at him for a moment before addressing the crowd "I leave Prince Hans in charge.

Hans looked up at the girl, "Are you sure you can trust her?" His eyes were full of concern. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Anna smiled down at him. "She's my sister; she'd never hurt me." She promised before turning and cantering out of the square.

The five friends shared uneasy glances as she left. Rapunzel glanced around and then said, in a soft voice "Anyone feeling the desire to go after her?"

There were a few nods and Eugene spoke up. "I, for one, am wondering what the heck happened here!" He gestured around him. "Jack? Do you know anything?" All eyes turned expectantly towards the Winter Spirit.

Jack shook his head thoughtfully. "No. I've never seen anything like it. I doubt I could of done it so quickly. Of course maybe if I was really angry…." He trailed off thinking about how he would've been able to achieve the same feat in the short amount of time.

"Whatever." Merida shook her mane of hair. "I aghree wit Rapunzel, I due fe'l like I need to go 'elp her. Actually, I fe'l dis weird urge to go an 'elp 'er, Like sumthin bad migh' 'appen if I don't." She shifted uncomfortably, glancing around her fellow companions as if they might disagree.

Jack seemed to be the only one without an overwhelming urge to go follow the red haired woman, of course he was curious and probably would of gone but he didn't have the uncontrollable need that the others seemed to have. On the other hand, that blonde woman whom he now assumed to be this 'Elsa' was a different story. Somehow he felt drawn to her, as if he desperately needed to help her.

"Let's ask what happened before we go on a wild dragon chase." Hiccup reasoned, there were nods of agreement all around and they all stepped out into the square.

" 'Cuse mae!" Merida tried to wave over Prince Hans who had started handing out blankets and cloaks and such.

He held up a gloved hand as if to say 'wait one moment' and finished talking to a shivering old woman whom he gave the warmest looking cloak to.

"Is there anything I can help you with? There's hot soup in the palace, and firewood in the square." He offered the five friends.

"Dats very kind, bu' we were wonderin, wat 'appened?" Merida gestured around.

Hans opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'didn't you see?!'- When Hiccup stepped in.

"See, we were heading to the square when all of a sudden everything froze." He put his arm around the Scottish princess much to her embarrassment.

This seemed to clear up some of the confusion. "Ah. Well. You see, we were having a celebration for Queen Elsa's coronation. Of course you probably knew that, that's why you're here after all." He laughed nervously. "But then Anna, she's Elsa's sister, and I, well we got engaged even though we had just met and well, Elsa didn't like it, she forbade the marriage and Anna tried to talk her around, but it didn't work out like it was supposed to and Queen Elsa became scared and froze the kingdom."

"Hold up, hold up." Eugene put a hand out. "You got engaged to a woman you just met?!"

Hans looked at him and smiled, but it seemed a little forced. "True love, it hits you out of no where. God, I hope she's okay." Even his concern seemed a little off.

Hiccup was about to ask which god when Rapunzel interrupted.

"Awww! True love. Isn't that sweet Eugene?" She hadn't heard the falseness in his tone.

Eugene nodded and gave her a loving smile before turning back to the prince.

"One more thing." Eugene said nervously, knowing he was pushing his luck with this question. "Where was Princess Anna going?"

Hans gave a quizzical look. "Um. The North Mountain I believe."

"And that would be where?"

He pointed to a large mountain in the distance. "North. Now, I don't believe I caught your names." Hans suddenly didn't trust these new arrivals and wanted to put them on his mental watch list.

"I'm Eugene Fitz-Herbert, of Corona." Eugene answered promptly and realized he had no embarrassment about his name.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona." Rapunzel said, playing with a strand of her golden hair.

"Princess Merida of DunBroch."

"Um, Hiccup, and I'm not really a prince, more of a Chieftains son."

Jack opened his mouth to speak and then realized that the man couldn't see him.

Hans gave a small bow. "Now if you'll excuse me." He turned on his heel and as soon as he was out of sight the five ran to the dragons.

"Let's go help Princess Anna!" Rapunzel cheered.

* * *

High on the mountain Elsa was still running, she was scared, but she had never felt freer in her life. She was allowed to use her power now! And as she ran figures were created out of the ice.

'Now where to rest?' She thought peering through the snow.

Of course there wasn't any settlements that could survive the harsh elements. So instead she decided, just because she wanted to see if she could do it, to create a castle.

Elsa let out a burst of power and right before her eyes a castle appeared; with defenses that she believed could keep out the four trying to kill her.

* * *

All Kristoff was three large shadows upon the snow. Which wouldn't of interested him but then he looked closer and saw ice growing thicker in their path. Ice! So against probably better judgment he started following the shadows.

"Come on Sven." He urged his reindeer faster having no idea what he threw himself into.

* * *

And deep in a cavern Pitch Black grinned at his chessboard examining his new favorite piece. The Greedy Prince, the red haired man who cared of nothing but himself, the one now in charge of an entire kingdom.


	6. Someone Gives Jack A Warm Hug

**DON'T READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN HTTYD2!**

**Hey guys! I just watched How to Train Your Dragon 2 and I have to say.. "WHY? OH GODS WHY DID THEY KILL STOICK, AHHH AND DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON TOOTHLESS'S FACE WHEN HE REALIZED WHAT HE HAD DONE!? AHHHHHHHHHHH. (****Cries in a corner****)" So because of that I bring you this chapter, with some Toothless and Hiccup moments because I need some fluff. Also Merricup and just….fluff. So onwards.**

The wind made it difficult to fly and the dragons were often pushed back by its forceful gusts. Rapunzel's hair had long since come out of its braid and trailed behind her like a ribbon of gold. **(A/N: Follow the yellow brick road anyone?) **The snow beat at Toothless, the cold causing the metal bit on his prosthetic tail to freeze up, making it hard to maneuver.

"Come on Bud! You can do it. Just a bit longer, you can walk after we find this Anna person." Toothless nodded frightened, Hiccup could feel the dragon's control slipping and patted him reassuringly.

"Jack?" Merida yelled at the Winter Spirit. "Why dun't ya fly a'ead an' tell us if ya 'ee 'er? Ya fly faster 'en us an' Toothless needs a break." She glanced over at the Nightfury who was panting heavily, flicking his tail around trying to get it to work.

Jack nodded, for once forgetting the mysterious 'Elsa' and only thinking about his newfound friends safety.

Jack zipped ahead a blast of colder air in his wake. For a while all he could see was the white expanse of snow on the ground. But after awhile he caught a glimpse of red hair.

'Wind!' He thought, manipulating the air around him. 'Carry my voice.' He knew by the time he got back to the three others it would be to late, Anna would've moved on and the snow that had started to fall would have covered her tracks.

"I found her!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to seemingly no one.

Jack flew a bit closer to Anna, now in hearing range. There was a howl of a wolf that caused her horse to scare throwing her to the ground.

"Oh no. No. No. No!" She called after it. "Come back! No. No. No. No…." Anna seemed to realize the horse wasn't coming back. "Ooooo-kay." She shivered and tried to use a bent tree to help her stand.

"Oh no! I wouldn't do that!" Jack called reaching out as if to stop the girl.

Of course she couldn't hear him and ended up with a snow bank in her lap.

'She can't continue like that! She's going to get frost bite!' He thought biting his thumb and thinking seriously about trying to defy all logic and push her back to his friends.

But luckily Jack didn't need to. There was a crash and a distinct roar that could've only come from one person/dragon.

Anna looked up shivering and frightened. "N-not g-good." She struggled to her feet, looking like she wanted to run when the black dragon and his rider tumbled out of the woods.

"Er Hello." Hiccup leaned against Toothless trying to look cool as he waved to Anna.

"H-hi?" Anna offered meekly eyes widening at the dragon.

"Erm…We heard you were looking for your sister?" Hiccup asked suddenly realizing that he should of let Rapunzel or Merida come, someone who knew how to act around frightened, freezing women.

"Uh….Yes?" The girl was still staring at the dragon. "We?"

"My friends and I…We could help, come with me." He offered her his hand.

Anna stumbled back a few paces. "U-uh no, see my p-parents told me not to t-talk to s-strange umm p-people and reptiles."

"Please. We can help you. And Toothless is nice aren't ya Bud?" The dragon roared happily, thumping his frozen tail on the ground like a dog.

Anna had to laugh at the Nightfury's silly expression. "D-do you have w-warm clothes?" She asked, crossing her fingers.

Hiccup silently thanked his father who along with extra tails made him keep a change of clothes strapped to his dragon at all time.

He nodded to her. "O-okay." She shivered and started hobbling towards him.

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at the winter spirit hovering above.

"I'll be back soon." Jack called. It felt nice out (to him anyways) and although he knew Anna would be able to give him more information on Elsa he wasn't ready to be invisible again.

Hiccup nodded once, remembering not to speak so as not to scare the princess next to him more than she already was.

Jack circled in the air for a few minutes enjoying the cool air before landing in a grove of trees all of which had icicles on it.

"Wow" He gasped. "I wonder if I could create something as beautiful as this."

"Yeah it's pretty isn't it?" A voice came from behind it.

Jack flew up in the air hitting his head on several icicles.

"Um." The voice came again. "I don't mean to alarm you but your flying."

The winter spirit looked below him and saw a _snowman_ looking at him with a concerned slightly vacant expression on his face.

Jack just stared.

"Hi!" The snowman started again. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jack slowly descended, still staring at the snowman. "H-hi Olaf." He gave Olaf a small wave. "I'm Jack Frost and I'm afraid I can't give you a warm hug…Buddy."

"Yes you can." The snowman said matter-a-factly and wrapped his twigs around the winter spirit. After the initial surprise Jack found himself hugging back.

"See!" Olaf exclaimed. "It's not the temperature of the hug it's the meaning behind it that's warm."

Jack laughed. "I guess it is."

"Jack Frost? You sound like winter! Winter's cool, though I've always preferred summer."

The winter spirit gave him a weird look. "Uh, but.."

"I know sounds great doesn't it!?"

Jack fought with himself for a second, then decided; "the snowman's delusional but I shouldn't crush it's dreams."

"Hey did Elsa create you?" Jack cocked his head at Olaf

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering, I've never met another person with powers before." He meant to say that last part in his head.

"Whoa, you have powers?" The snowman looked at him like a kid looked at presents on Christmas.

Jack wiggled his fingers and a perfect snowflake appeared in his palm.

"Um, could you…I mean could you m-make me a friend?" Olaf asked sheepishly staring down at the snow.

Jack smiled at the request, "Sure Bud." He concentrated for a moment and soon a puppy appeared made entirely out of ice and snow.

Olaf gasped. "A puppy!?" He scooped the playful thing up in his arms. "Oh Jack thank you!"

"No problem, see you around Olaf." With that he flew into the air deciding to head back to his friends."

Meanwhile back at the camp Anna was just as excited as Rapunzel had been when she first met the dragons.

Anna was dressed in Hiccups spare breeches and tunic, with a saddle blanket wrapped around her for good measure.

"So, let me get this straight. This is a dragon." Anna pointed to Toothless.

Hiccup was leaning against the Nightfury, petting him like he was a dog, or more accurately a high maintenance cat.

"Yup." Hiccup said. "And Toothless is the best dragon there is, aren't you Bud?" Toothless roared in assent while Stormfly on the other side of the camp looked vaguely annoyed.

"This is so cool." She squeaked.

Just then Jack flew back, landing in an empty spot of the camp, scaring Stormfly.

"Oops sorry girl!" He whispered to the dragon.

"It's like the fairy tales Elsa told me as a kid! You know, dragons and prince charmings" Rapunzel leaned against Eugene and it may have been Hiccup's imagination but he thought that Merida scooted closer to him as well. "Knights in shining armor, and Jack Frost. That type of stuff."

"Jack Frost?" Rapunzel questioned looking towards the winter spirit. He winked at the girl tossing a snowball between his hands a mischievous look in his eye. "Oh he's not a fairy tale he's…" A snowball hit her in the face.

"The rudest boy I know!" She spat snow out of her mouth sticking her tongue out at Jack.

Anna laughed. "You know he isn't real right?" 

Jack just rolled his eyes deciding if he should pelt her with a snowball.

"Aye, she knows" Merida said, shooting a 'I'm sorry but I'm cold so please don't start a snowball fight right now.' Look at Jack.

Jack laughed shaking his head.

"So Anna? What happened with your sister?" Eugene asked genuinely curious.

"Uh well…." Anna cringed before starting in on the tale.

And somewhere in the tree line a man named Kristoff was staring at Jack like all his dreams were alive.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I won't be publishing anything for a good three weeks I'm going on vacation!**


End file.
